


Lucky Helmet [Podfic]

by RickyPulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor), the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, GFY, Love at First Sight, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/RickyPulsifer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at Starkiller Base, Rey takes the chance to catch her breath. She thinks she wants to be alone, but that's before Jess offers her a shoulder and a sympathetic ear.</p><p>Story written by sniperct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Helmet [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky Helmet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512520) by [sniperct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

11 minutes, 09seconds

**Music:**

"Copeland: Appalachian Spring, 1. Very Slowly" by Leonard Bernstein and the New York Philharmonic Orchestra, from Bernstein Century - Copeland 

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 11 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20VI/Lucky%20Helmet%20by%20sniperct.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (11.0 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033021.zip)  



End file.
